How to Rock a Lake House
by GertiePie
Summary: Gravity 5 and Grace head up to Maine for a couple of weeks. They find out more about each other than they could possibly imagine. A/N this lake, cabin, and activities are all real. Mnly Zevie. Some Grelson and Kavin
1. Chapter 1

How to Rock a Lake house

Zander  
"Are we there yet," Whined Grace from the backseat.

"No, and the next person who asks that is going to be thrown out onto the side of the road," I yell, finally snapping.

"Are we there yet," asks Stevie, smirking from beside me.

I simply groan and turn back to the road, sneaking a peek at the mirror. Why does Kacey have that I-know-what-your-thinking look on her face, while staring at me. Looking away quickly, I divert my eyes back to the road.

"It looks like we're here, finally" I slam the door, gazing at Maranacook lake and the small wooden house on the edge. We all rush inside to see steep to the left, an antique fireplace to the right, and straight ahead is an old kitchenette. We carefully walk the steps one by one and see one double bed, one cot, and three mattresses on the other side of the room.

"Dibs on cot," Stevie and I yelled at the same time, starting a fight between the two of us.

"Hey, I put all other beds names in this hat, whoever picks what gets to sleep there, only trades can happen if both sides agree, got it," Kacey yells.

We all nod so, we each pull one slip out and after, we all count to three and open.

I open mine, it says Mattress. Dang it.

"Yes, I got cot, in your face Zander," I hear Stevie shout."

"Hey, Steviekins, you-" I say before being interrupted.

"You call me that again and you won't see Brewster," Stevie threatens.

I nod at shut up. It turns out that, in the beginning, Kevin and Grace had the double bed until Kevin switched with Kacey. Nelson, Kevin, and I sleep on the mattresses, until we realized that the couch transforms into a bed, so Grace is now sleeping on there and there's another double bed downstairs too. So Nelson is sleeping on there, so after all that Grace and Nelson are sleeping downstairs, and Kevin, Kacey, Stevieki- "Zander, what did I say" I mean Stevie, and I are all sleeping upstairs.

Ok, I know how to drive a boat and I have my Boating license and so does Nelson, so we can both drive you around and go tubing." Kevin tells us.

"Umm, What is Tubing?" Grace asks.

"Go get into your bathing suits and we'll show you. By the way, how else doesn't know what tubing is," I ask.

Stevie is the only other one to raise her hand, and we all look to Kacey.

She just shrugs and grabs Stevie and Grace's arms, pulling them back to the house. We hear a scream, recognizing it as Kaceys, we ignore it. I see Stevie, being the first girl to step outside. She is wearing a pink and ocean blue bikini top and and pink matching shorts. I think I'm gaping because she is looking at me and blushing.

"Kacey packed my bag and went out shopping, this is the best one. Stop gaping at me," she says while giggling a bit at the end.

Kacey steps out in a hot pink and red bikini and red skirt with pink bottoms underneath, and Grace is in a white bikini shorts and a red and white stiped bathing suit top that cut off just above her belly button. I see Nelson gaping at Grace and Kevin gaping at Kacey.

Kevin just pulls us on the boat, Nelson and I untie the rope from the dock and push off. Stevie, Kacey, and I sit in the front, Kevin drives, and Nelson and Grace sit in the back. We stop around the center of the lake and drag the tube onto the water.

"Ok, who's going first," Kevin asks.

"Umm, I guess I will, Stevie come on,"I jump on the tube and drag Stevie with me.

I look at Stevie and see she has that scared look on her face. I grab her hand and feel her shaking. "Don't worry," I whisper in her ear. She looks at me and gives a shaky smile in return, and I see a slight blush on her cheeks. I give the signal to start and show Stevie where to hold on. I feel us starting and pull her back so we won't fall fowards. Stevie starts to smile more as the water whips her hair in my face, up until we turn. She slides right into me and fly off. I float up and find Stevie clinging to my life jacket for dear life. I start to laugh as Stevie looks at me, blushing harder this time. None of us tube as Kevin takes us to a place called the Tressel. I see it coming into view. It's this bridge about 40 ft. high. We ''Park" a about 20 feet away and swim toward it, Kevin and Nelson swim to either side with all our life jackets, so when we jump we don't have to go far to get them. We all climb up and stand at the top, looking down. We all look at Stevie, thinking she'll be the first to jump. She looks freaked out, so Grace just jumped, followed by Kacey. Then it's just Stevie and me. I grab her hand and tell her it's okay. "Ok, here's one thing you guys don't know about me, I am freaked out by heights and falling." she whispers in my ear, her breath tickling my neck.

I grab her hand and count down, then jump pulling her with me. I hear her screaming all the way down. She comes up laughing. We all get back on the boat and Nelson drives us back. We all get in our pj's and make popcorn, and sit in a circle on the sunporch.

"I think we should play truth or dare," Grace states.

We look around and all nod.

Kevin starts,"Kacey, truth or dare."

"Uhh, Truth," She says.

"Okay, what's your biggest fear?" He asks.

She looks around and whispers," Umm, well, I afraid of, well, okay, I'm afraid of needles and blood."

She looks straight at Stevie, "Stevie truth or dare?"

"Truth, definetely truth." she says.

"Ok, who's the first boy you've ever kissed," She asked

"Umm, Dare" she says quickly.

"I dare you to switch clothes with the person to your left," she laughs evilly.

She looks to her left and looks at me. We both glare at her and walk into the bathroom.

We both turn around and take off pj's. I turn around and find her blushing and staring at me. (They both left on Underwear and stuff) We quickly swith and i find myself holding a light blue oversized short sleeved shirt and white booty shorts. Stevie steps out in an oversized white shirt that's says "If I can't see you, you can't see me" and no shorts. I quickly sneak up and find my shorts lying on the ground and rush back down. I give her her's back and put mine on. We go back and sit down. Stevie starts now. She looks around and says.


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets

How to Rock a Lake house

Stevie

We go back and sit down. I start now. I look around and say, "Grace Truth or Dare."

"She looks around and whisper/shouts, "dare."

I smile devoiusly back, "Okay, I dare you to kiss the boy of your choice."

She looks scared again, but doesn't back out. She sweetly kisses Nelson on the cheek, a simple peck. "Ok, Zander Truth or Dare, do dare please." She looks at Zander with wide eyes.

"Sure, Da-Truth. Ha, I fooled you." He smirked at her, then locked eyes with me, his eyes saying, I am so much better than you girls. I am so going to get him back.

"Yes, I mean darn, Which girl in this room do you have a crush on. Which we all pretty much know who that is." She looked him straight in the face, thinking, What were you just saying. I know which girl he likes, Kacey. I mean it's so obvious. He was staring at her in the car, he shuts up when she starts talking, and how he still liked her with braces and glasses, even when she was mean to him before. He is my best friend, I don't know if I like him. All I know is that he is really cute, like hot cute. He has been my best friend since kindergarten, I went to a kindergarten in the next town over, since the kindergarten here wouldn't let me come. I simply went to the same private school in the next town over with him too. Until eighth grade when I transfered to Brewster Junior High and went there, in ninth grade, Zander's family moved next door and started going to my school, instead of me going to his.

"Umm, ok Miss Steviekins Baskara, would you come here for a minute," he asks me.

I walk over to him; he grabs my waist lightly and pulls me up to him. Our faces are inches apart from each other, as I start to blushand he seals the gap between us before I get more scared.

The Next Day

_Zander  
_Steves and I are officially a couple. Last night, after the game, Stevie and I went to go get our suits from the room when the door closed and locked, so we were stuck in there. I ended up finding Stevie curled up under my arm, fast asleep. We are so getting them back.

I put on my Suit, Purple and yellow shorts. I see Steves step out in something that is now my screensaver, a strapless, hot pink bikini top with a gem in the middle and matching bottoms.

"I am going to murder Kacey!" She screamed.

I tiptoed behind her and grabbed her waist, lifting her into the air. "Zander, put me down, right now. I mean it." She screamed again.

I waded into the lake and threw her, but she had a grip on my arm and pulled me in with her. _Great, now I'm soaked_, I think.

I grabbed her wrists and pulled her over the edge of the dock, where the water is pretty deep. Holding her by the hands, dangling her over the edge, I say to her, "If you don't want to fall you have to say, Zander is the hottest guy alive, and I want to kiss him so much, then you have to kiss me."

"No way, that's never going to happen," she says defiantly.

"You know, my arms are getting kinda tired," I say back, lowering her a litttle bit.

A scream erupts from her, surprising him. It also makes him let go of her right hand.

"Zander, put me down right now or else I, " she starts.

"Or else what," I taunt, swinging her a little.

"Or else... I'll tell all your fangirls that you hate them," She says quickly.

"Big deal, they'll never believe you. They A-D-O-R-E me," I say cockily.

"Oh, but if I have proof, they'll want to slam ADORE in your face," She says warningly.

"You have no proof, because I never said that," I say again.

"It's called editing, genius. The computer can make people say anything, or at least make it SOUND like they did," She grins back.

"Wait, Bad-gal Bass player knows how to use a computer, I thought, and so did everybody else, that you are just a pretty face with ugly secrets," I joke.

"You think I'm pretty," she blushes.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be best friends with an ugly girl, can't say that Grace or Kacey think the same as I do, hanging out with that brat Molly. Wait, did you just blush? Yes, I am the awesomest guy on the planet, AGAIN," I yell.

"How many times do I have to tell you that awesomest isn't a word, idiot," She glares and smirks back.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have now made it a word silly Stevie," I smirk.

"Wait, what kind of ugly secrets do you THINK I have." She asks.

"Well, I know that sometimes you aren't tall enough to go on some rides at the park, that you still sleep with Maxie the monkey, and that you sometimes you play with your brother, Sean's, action figures with him. See, people don't know those things about you. Three more thing that no one but Gravity 6 knows, one, you are very ticklish, two, you are an amazing singer, and three, you looooove me. Actually the whole school knew the third, so fourth, you hate the ocean because when you were five, you were swimming and your brother drowned ten feet away from you." I tell her.

"Ok so I have secrets, but they're not ugly, unlike yours, Mr. I uesd to play with barbies until I was eleven," She started.

"Who told you about that," I asked cautiously.

"Umm, you did, remember. You had gotten a cavity and so, at the end, they gave you something that made you go crazier than usual, oh and stupider too. I also know that you wet the bed until you were 13," She smirked.

"And that you had a crush on your second grade teacher, and that you have a twin brother who overshadows you," She smirks back.

"Okay, now someone's getting wet," I say, dropping her just enough so that her feet skim the top.

"ZAAAANDER, get me back up now," She screamed.

Okay, okay, but only one condition," I challenge.

"Yes, yes,anything, just don't drop me. What's the condition," She asks worriedly.


End file.
